Meeting 5 (Snund)
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: Snund fluff fic. (Some mild suggestiveness) He never thought meeting Five was in the cards for him, so after 10 years the wait is finally over.


**A/N:_Sorry no beta so any grammar mistakes are caused by me and myself because I made the poor decision of editing this while a tad intoxicated. Opps. _**

**_Also I hope this fic makes sense. I tired really hard to write it a certain way, and I hope this translated well._**

**_Also Merry Ficmas. A tad late I know, but life stuff._**

**_*Posted from my Tumblr._**

**MEETING 5**

* * *

He met One first. It was a typical high school hallway junior year and he was a transfer student. One was lost within the masses, stumbling and trying to find his way around when he ran into him. While Scott's not one to believe in fate, maybe just that once, just that one time, something cosmic allowed them to meet.

Scott heard him stumble and caught him before being crushed by the new student.

"Sorry, sorry," One said, "I'm new, and have no idea where I'm going. It's a rather big establishment."

His voice was much deeper than the average students, and an unexpected smile rose to Scott's lips. He cleared his throat. "It's okay, since you're a transfer I'll let it slide," he teased," where ya headed?"

After a brief pause of One trying to get all his stuff in order and back on his feet he pulled out a crinkly paper, "Uhh, English 11 with a Mrs. Lance."

"Follow me," Scott replied heading on down the hall, "that is if you can manage not to trample me again."

"I'll do my best," came the sarcastic reply from behind him.

They continued along to the upstairs hallway making their way through the stream of students. "So where'd you transfer from?"

"Rockledge High."

"Cool, cool. Well here we are," Scott said indicating the room behind him with his thumb, "I'll be just at the end of the hall in the library. If you'd like help again just come find me."

"Thanks," One said, and moved around and headed into his class.

Heading towards the library he heard that unique voice call out earning his attention once again.

"Hey," One shouted, feet stomping loud on the tiled floor to catch up to him. "Never caught your name."

"Scott," he answered smiling.

It didn't take long after that before the two became near inseparable. One spoke to Scott about everything, and the reverse was also true. One told him about how his family had moved around a lot, military base to military base until they finally got the letter notifying them of his father's death. Scott in turn told him about the car wreck he was in the summer going into his freshman year.

They had plenty of first together as well. Both had gotten their first girlfriends that year and helped one another through the inevitable heartbreak that followed. They played video games near every weekend, and One would drive Scott to all the school games, even helped him understand what the hell was going on when Scott complained about not getting it.

One always knew what to say, always had the words that he needed to hear. One was the first person Scott came out to, and he had kept that secret. Told Scott that whatever he was it was okay, that his sexuality was nothing to be ashamed of, that it didn't have to define him.

As months went on they got closer than either one had ever anticipated. One became the first person that had told Scott, "I love you," and soon after that introduced Scott into the world of phone sex. One also knew the right buttons to push to get Scott seething with anger. Could say just the right things to set him off, unfortunately the reverse was also true.

One was the one he remembered for the words he shared, was the one he thought of when he needed a voice in the darkness. Someone he could call on no matter the situation, the familiar voice always leading him home. The voice of someone who would always be there for him.

They were best friends—more than that, and it was a great year, but some things aren't meant to stay the same, and as they change so do the things and people around them.

**—X—**

Two and Three he met at the same time. It was Christmas break of Scott's senior year and his grandma had passed away. Two & Three, while near strangers, where there for him, comforted him, and helped him make it through that tough holiday season.

Scott could remember how Two had smelled of pine and Old Spic,e something that had always helped him relax. Three on the other hand, they had a closer bond. Not to say that anything was wrong with Two, it's just sometimes, while great, he didn't seem as important. That might seem harsh, and he appreciated Two, they were close and kept in contact until this day. Just something's whether we mean them to or not have a closer place in our heart.

Had Two just disappeared one day he would have missed him greatly. They had comfort and memories together that nothing else in this world could come close to, but Three was different. Even from the beginning, he had known Three was the one he didn't want to live without.

After Christmas break Three became a more and more common fixture in Scott's life. Held him when he just couldn't make it through the day, when things just didn't seem worth it. Three would hold his hand when he was scared thumb lightly rubbing across the top of his skin. He would run his fingers through Scott's hair and shyly brush his cheek with his thumb before resting their foreheads together. Three made everything okay.

Two months before graduation Three was the one that helped Scott came out to his parents. Tears streamed down his face as Three just held him to his chest and helped him through everything he needed to get off his chest. He was there the first time someone called him a fag and Scott was there for him when he had to get stitches on his hand for beating the asshole to a pulp. Three was constant, innately knew just what Scott needed and never once veered from that path.

After high school graduation Three and Scott had shared their first kiss. They were leaving the after-grad party and in a moment of brief bravery Three had pinned Scott to the hood of the car. Scott could feel his breath hot on his face, his fingers lightly trailing up the skin of his neck, the sun-warmed hood under his back. Scott had been in love with him from the moment they came into contact, he was just never sure it would come to this, never sure if they would go past those small confessions. In all the time they'd known one another, all the time they knew that mutual feelings were involved, neither had made a move.

Scott's breath was ragged, heart beating a mile a minute and he could feel the hairs on Three's arms stand on end. After what seemed like an eternity their lips met. It was a cautious kiss, both knowing that this would inevitably change things, but also asking if this was worth it, if it was what the other wanted. The two men fast realizing that this was their promise; that in that moment there was no turning back.

His lips felt like warm silk, his breath and body so close he just wanted to be enveloped by it. Scott hadn't realized how much he craved this closeness, and as Three's lips traveled to his neck he let out a gasp. His body was so sensitive, every nerve lit by a fire, every sensation having him practically clawing at fabric on the back of Three's shirt.

When he finally pulled away he lifted Scott up with him back into a standing position placing one last kiss upon his forehead before heading home. It was a perfect day.

**—X—**

He met Four that summer, sharing their first kiss on his bed while some crap movie played in the background.

Four tasted like sweetened black coffee when Scott kissed him, it was all dark and sensual and sweet just like the man himself. He'd waited a long time for this and wasn't even for a moment disappointed. Their tongues danced together awkwardly at first, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Scott couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by it, or even find the time of be self-conscious, too caught up in the moment and the taste of Four's mouth against his own.

When Scott trailed his mouth down his neck, he was pleasantly surprised by how nice the stubble felt against his tongue. The skin slightly salty and smooth, loving how Four reacted when he nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing the hitch in his breath to his ears.

He could feel Three's hands trailing his hands down his back, exploring his body with his hands as he was Four with his mouth. Losing one's virginity isn't something you soon forget and Three had managed to make the whole experience one worth remembering. Thinking back on it Scott could feel a blush stain his cheeks, the memory of Three's hands, their bodies connecting in their lust as he was claimed for the first time. He could remember how Three had held him close after, his hands carding through his dark locks as his mouth left kisses along his shoulders.

Four remained a constant part of his life, and like all the others they stayed in contact, a part of him forever. Like Two, Four had a place in his heart, had a time and place in his life where he meant more than others. Four was carnal, the epitome of lust and desire. The memories he shared with Four were forever ingrained in his mind, the cause for many happy sleepless nights.

All four men had helped Scott throughout his life and he would do anything for them. Each had a place in his heart, each sharing something with him he didn't want to live without, surrounding him with all the things he needed. He had a big heart and he loved all of them accordingly.

In September Three had held him wiping away the tears when One told him he was going to enlist. Scott cried and dug his face into Three's shoulder, begging and pleading for him not to leave. Scott didn't know what he was going to do without him, he'd be alone. One had tried to tell him that it was for the best, that it was for them both, but at the time Scott couldn't see it. He just felt abandoned, that he was no longer worth the trouble or the time that had been devoted to him.

When One left a month later the others left with him, and he truly did feel alone. He still loved them, all of them, but his heart was heavy and he was hurt. Scott never received any letters, there wouldn't be a point, and while college was still techniquely an option, he didn't really have the drive or willpower for it. He tried to keep busy, getting a job at the local call center just so he could make some of his own money.

Eventually he saved enough for a decent computer tailored to him and was able to Skype with One for the first time in months. His voice was like rough velvet and he couldn't help but cry as he heard 'I Love you,' fall from One's lips in what felt like an eternity. It was going to be another 7 months before they would get to meet one another again, but it was going to be worth it. He was always worth it.

**—X—**

_Five years later._

Scott was sitting on the end of an examination table barely listening to the doctor talking to him. His legs were swinging side to side in nervous excitement. His right hand was being held in Three's firm grasp, as he waited. The surgery had gone according to plan, all the test had come back normal and he had done all his waiting. Ten years, it's been ten years and it all came down to this moment.

Meeting Five had never been in the cards. He never even dreamed that this day was a possibility. The smile that was plastered to his face was starting to hurt his cheeks but even trying to tamper it down was an impossibility. Everyone was there with him, Three holding his hand rubbing his back in a comforting way, One sounding a bit nervous himself as he told him it was going to be okay and to calm down. Two stood next to him a small comfort, the familiar scent calming him, and Four was quiet in the background, there but not, waiting in the background should he be needed.

Scott's heart was beating a million miles a minute, stomach clenching with nerves so bad he nearly felt crippled by it. He squeezed Three's hand back as the doctor went to remove the bandages around his eyes.

"I love you," One said as he felt Three squeeze his hand back.

"I love you too," Scott replied, "no matter what you look like. You've always been perfect to me."

He heard One's intake of breath as the bandage fell off, Scott automatically covering his eyes with his hands. "I don't wanna look until you're in front of me; I want you to be the first thing I see."

He must have looked to the doctor because Scott heard the doctor respond with an, "It's alright," before feeling a presence in front of him.

Scott removed his hands placing them on the familiar shoulders of someone he had always loved but never seen. Bright white light filtered through the cracks of his eyes making it painful to try and see. He was determined; it took a few minutes of trying to open them and getting used to the brightness before he was able to fully see the figure in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat, tears immediately forming in his eyes. Meeting Five, meeting Snake, actually seeing him, seeing anything for the first time in ten years was so much more than he thought it would be. He sobbed.

"Snake?" he asked aloud before he could think of anything more intelligent or coherent to say.

"Yea," the man in front of him smiled, tears forming in his own eyes, " it's me, I'm here." Snake slid his hands to Scott's face just staring at him, and gave a slight laugh as tears started to fall freely down his cheeks as well.

Scott sniffled giving a light chuckle in return, "You're beautiful…perfect."

Snake pulled him into a hug then, both crying tears of joy on one another's shoulder. Snake was gorgeous, eyes bright green, face and body exuding the kind of masculinity he had always tried to imagine and exceeding those thoughts in every conceivable way. His face was handsome; the scruff around his face groomed and neat, but Scott also saw something he didn't expect to be able to see, love. He saw it plain on his face and as he held on to the man in his arms he had never been happier.

The doctors had Snake move for a time to check Scott and run some necessary test and sight checks. The man in question had some trouble keeping his focus on the task at hand and kept sneaking looks at his long time boyfriend. He could still hear One in his voice, and Two in his scent, Three in his touch and the way he held his hand, and he was sure Four would taste the same as well. Five had brought them all together into one man. It made him whole and not just fragments of the senses he could experience. No longer would he experience Snake in separate segments of feeling but with the fifth sense he could hear, smell, touch, taste, and see him as he truly was, as the man that never gave up on him.

When the doctors were done they gave the couple a few minutes alone while they gathered the last few things they would need before they got to go home. Scott was wrapped in Snakes arms in moments holding on so tight he started to lose feeling in his arms. When he looks up Snake is already looking at him and when their lips meet it was like kissing him for the first time all over again.

He felt the same, lips still soft against his, hands still firm and gentle on his back; tasted the same as his tongue swiped in his mouth deepening the kiss. The sensations were all the same, but somehow having his sight and knowing Snake's face made is stomach drop and clench with too many butterflies. The taller man's scruff rubbed against his jaw and when they pulled apart Scott had never felt so whole in his life.

Snake pulled away for a second Scott giving him a confused look as he did so.

Snake rocked back on his heels a second biting his lip before closing the space between them again laying a small kiss of the shorter mans forehead.

"I love you so much, more than anything and today…I was so worried. I thought," he sighed, "it doesn't matter what I thought, because you're perfect and we've been through so much together, and I just—"

Scott cocked his head to the side nervous all of a sudden, 'You just what?"

Snake blew air out through his nose as he let a hand dip down below him producing a square shaped box from his pocket. Scott's grip on the taller man tightened, breath going from calm to staggered in a second.

Snake popped open the box to reveal the simple silver band, his voice wrought with uncertainty, "And I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

So many thoughts and emotions swirled through Scott's head but he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with the man before him. Here was the man who had given him so much, the one who had helped fund this moment in question and make this moment a reality. So he smiled up at Snake admiring the face he knew so well, the man he fell in love with, at all the parts of him that composed this one man and said yes.


End file.
